Yalgeth's Limit
Yalgeth's Limit is a theoretical limit to the delta output of a VX Module, first theorized by VX pioneer Katherine Yalgeth in 1977. Yalgeth's theory suggested that a standard VX Module could not surpass a delta output of 0.88. It is represented with the capital upsilon, Υ. Development of the theory Yalgeth's Limit was based on observations she made of early VX Modules, coupled with experiments she performed on over 100 self-modified modules. Yalgeth theorized that after reaching a delta output of 0.88, any device whose internal deflation clips were calibrated to Moone's settings (a standard configuration for all second- and third-generation VX Modules) would experience a non-critical kicker overflow, causing the deltas to collapse asymptotically (devices not calibrated to Moone's settings usually did not experience kicker overflows, and would asymptotically collapse different varying circumstances), Relation to Yalgeth's Constant Yalgeth's Law states that the achievable delta is bounded by the Nth root of Yalgeth's Constant (0.599708838) where N is the number of spacetime dimensions in which the energy vector is manifested. For our familiar 4 dimensions of spacetime, Yalgeth's limit is 0.88. In 5 spacetime dimensions, Yalgeth's limit is ~0.902 and in 6 it is ~0.918. As the number of dimensions approaches infinity, Yalgeth's limit tends to 1. Attempts to reach Yalgeth's Limit Once Yalgeth published her theory, amateur and professional VX enthusiasts alike took it upon themselves to reach a delta output of 0.88. Due to Connery's distortion, reaching levels of 0.32 or lower are fairly simple, but increasing beyond that requires a disproportionate amount of both power and shielding, as the fundamental components cannot co-harmonize while producing southerly fields unless the supervisory chip is pushed to the point of electrostatic saturation. This made attempts to reach Yalgeth's limit prohibitively expensive, limiting the venture to incredibly dedicated (and financially secure) VX enthusiasts, and professional, corporate-sponsored, or research-funded experimenters. Franz Dalstaff made significant progress toward the limit in 1984. By using a double-twisted ratcheting block, he was able to re-delegate southerly field production to the normally latent grouper node, resulting in a delta output of 0.67. The double-twist he used was not thermostatically secure, however, and after two hours of running, his module's lower support had liquefied, and his core dropped onto the floor, causing an immediate shutdown. Fortunately, he was using a shielded module, so that the resulting deplanarization did not result in catastrophic extraversion. In 1999, a team of researchers at the University of Stockholm broke the previous record with a series of inventive improvements. Their VX ran with dual-needled hypertweeters, which vastly improved the efficiency of all components in the nearby femocluster. In addition, they used not only one, but two Mornington Crescents, laid edgewise, a revolutionary configuration that more than tripled the conductivity of parallel coils. The device ran stable for three weeks, at a delta output level of 0.71, before an investigation into noise complaints and possible health hazards forced the team to power down the module. In 2011, a member of the social news website Reddit, nicknamed "oneisnotprime," posted to the site's "AskReddit" section asking for advice. His VX was at a 0.43 delta in the ninth vector, and he was aiming to break the record set by the Stockholm team. A number of VX enthusiasts posted their support in the comments, guiding oneisnotprime. By using fourteen +j style indents, backpropagating, and running a mirrored single needle, oneisnotprime's device unexpectedly reached Yalgeth's Limit, at which point the deltas gracefully collapsed and the device, fully intact, powered down.needed Hyperyalgethian delta values In nanoVX research, hidden extra dimensions that are compactified at normal scales have been reliably demonstrated to produce anomalously high delta readings, which have at times been incorrectly reported as "Hyperyalgethian delta values". This is of course not correct, and simply a consequence of higher-dimensional influences. These results still obey Yalgeth's Law, as evident by the fact that no delta values above 1 (the delta limit at infinite dimensionality) have ever been recorded. Hyperyalgethian deltas are not a benign phenomena, and have a variety of applications. Though while the value of delta does not truly exceed Yalgeth's limit in 4-spacetime, the dimensional influences are indeed present, and the anomalous values can be artificially harnessed in order to increase computational accuracy with respect to the principles of system-state emulation. In this way a VX module can be modified to perform the same computations as a conventional computer, making nanoVX equipment some of the most common modifications for VX users. Category:VX Theory Category:Content